The Way it should have been
by NCIS1990
Summary: What should have happened after the plane crash. Happy Slexie
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A/U after the plane crash, no character death this time. NONE. Slexie all the way.

Author: NCIS1990.

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST HOSPITAL THE DAY AFTER THE CRASH.

(Mark wakes up and is unaware of his surroundings. He looks around and notices he's at the hospital. More specifically he's in a hospital room. He looks at his hand and notices an IV hooked up to his arm. He's interrupted from his thoughts when someone draws the curtain and Derek walks in.)

Derek: Hey, look who's awake!

Mark: Wh-what happened?

Derek: You don't remember?

Mark: I remember we were on the plane ride to Boise and then...(He suddenly gets panicked.) Oh my god, where's Lexie? Where- I have to look for her.

(He tries to get out of the bed when Derek stops him.)

Derek: Woah, calm down, she's fine, she's at home watching Zola. She wanted to be here but I needed to be with Meredith so she made me promise I would check in on you and give her updates.

Mark: Is Meredith and everyone else okay?

Derek: For the most part. They all had injuries some more minor and some more serious but we're all going to be okay. Lexie actually only got a few bumps and bruises which is kind of amazing because she was in the back of the plane but somehow, I don't know how, her seatbelt gave out and she was thrown from it when we hit the ground.

Mark: Oh my god.

Derek: Hey man, it's okay, she's going to be fine.

Mark: Yes, but the problem is there's a real possibility she couldn't have been. That seatbelt could have stayed and she could have been crushed by that plane. She could have died. I'm so stupid, I'm an idiot, I actually thought I needed to choose between Julia and Lexie. There was never a choice. I mean, my problem is when I want something it has to be at that very moment. I want kids but it doesn't have to be right now. I have Sofia and I knew Lexie was the one I wanted to have as the future mother of my children. And I knew that but I still mulled it over because Julia wanted kids right now and that's stupid because all I would be doing is settling. Julia's a great girl but I owe it to her and myself to live the life I want and if I stayed with her I wouldn't be happy which means she wouldn't be happy and we'd all die miserable. So what, Lexie doesn't want kids right now, big woop, she never said she never wants kids and she's only 27, we have plenty of time. And I'm in the best shape of my life, there are men out there older than me and in worse shape than me but they still have babies, I still have time. Hell, if I don't have anymore kids that's okay because I'll have Lexie and Sofia and that's all I need in life to be happy.

(Derek just stares at him.)

Derek: Wow, you must be in love with Lexie because I think a part of her just transferred into your body just now.

Mark: Hey, shut up. That's the woman I love you're talking about.

Derek: As nice as it is to hear you say that you have to remember that the woman you love and the woman who's your girlfriend are not the same person.

Mark: Right.

Derek: Julia's out in the pit, do you want me to get her?

Mark: Please.

(Derek walks out and Mark sighs.)

A/N: There's chapter 1, sorry no Lexie. There won't be any Julia I'm just going to skip the break-up part. I think we know how she would've reacted. Don't worry Lexie will be in the next chapter. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: MARK'S HOSPITAL ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark is looking at something random on the TV bored out of his mind when her hears the curtain being pulled back. He turns and sees Lexie there with a bag in her hand.)

Mark: Hey.

Lexie: Hey. How are you feeling?

Mark: A lot better now.

Lexie: (Chuckling) Mark Sloan, always the charmer. Um, I brought you some dinner. I know it's 10:00 at night so you've probably already eaten but Meredith was just released and she's at home with Zola and let's face it, we work here, we know how bad the food is. So I thought I would stop and pick you up a little something. Nothing much, just a cheeseburger, some fries, and a chocolate milkshake.

Mark: You remember my favorite.

Lexie: Of course I do.

(She brings it over to him and puts in on his tray.)

Lexie: Um, I guess I should go and let you rest. I'll come by and see you tomorrow.

(She goes to give him a kiss on the cheek but he cups her face and kisses her on the lips. She's shocked for a minute and then kisses him back. They kiss for a few minutes and then break apart for air. They rest their heads together and sit there in silence for a few minutes.)

Lexie: (Whispering) What—(Clearing her throat.) What was that for?

Mark: (Cupping her face in his hands. Whispering.) I love you, I love you so much.

Lexie: Mark—

Mark: No, please don't say anything, you told me how you feel and now I need to tell you how I feel.

Lexie: Okay.

Mark: I uh, as soon as I woke up I broke up with Julia. It wasn't right, she wasn't right. It wouldn't have ever worked out.

Lexie: Never work out? But Mark she is in the place right now where she can give you everything you ever wanted.

Mark: No she can't.

Lexie: What do you mean? I thought she wanted kids.

Mark: She does, she wants me to be the father of her children. But the problem is I don't want her to be the mother of my children.

Lexie: What? Mark—

Mark: Look, I know you aren't ready for kids, I understand. Yes I want them, but I can wait, I'll wait for you, that's all I've ever wanted and that's all I need. That's the only thing Julia can't give to me.

(Lexie bursts into tears.)

Mark: Lex, wh-what's wrong, what did I say?

Lexie: (Shaking her head) No it's not anything you said, it's just, it feels so good to hear you say that. Yesterday, we— We were stuck in the woods, we were so far from civilization and at that time there was no sign we were going to be rescued. You were unconscious and had a severe concussion and if we hadn't gotten you proper care soon you were going to die. I sat there just praying that not only would we be rescued but also that you would be okay. I was there just holding your hand and it made me realize how much time has been wasted between us. And at most the reason we haven't been together was because I was afraid. I was afraid of having kids and I was afraid of what that would mean for my career. But if yesterday taught me anything it's that life is too short and you have to grab on to what you want as soon as you can because it all could be gone tomorrow. I'm not saying I want to have kids tomorrow, but the thought doesn't scare me as much as it used to. I do want kids and a husband and the only person I want those things with is you. So hearing you say you only want me too makes me so happy. Losing you forever is my biggest fear now. I don't want to waste anymore time.

Mark: And we won't. From now on we'll make sure that nothing can tear us apart.

(Lexie smiles and kisses him again.)

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little heavy but I promise the rest of the story will be more light hearted. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT THE NEXT DAY

(Lexie and Mark walk into the apartment.)

Lexie: Home Sweet Home, huh?

Mark: Yeah, it's good to be out of there, when you work there it's different, you can keep busy, but when you're a patient you get bored out of your mind.

Lexie: Well, the boredom continues because you're going straight to bed.

Mark: Woah, what?

Lexie: Bed, you have to rest.

Mark: I've spent the last two days resting.

Lexie: You heard Derek, he wants you to take it easy, relax.

Mark: I can take it easy and relax outside of the bedroom too. Unless there's a way I can relax with you in bed with me.

Lexie: Derek also said not to over exert yourself.

Mark: C'mon, we haven't had reunion sex yet, if you want you can do all the work.

Lexie: How romantic, but no, not for another couple of days. I'd like our reunion sex to not land you back in the hospital afterwards.

Mark: (Groans) Fine, but would you at least come lie in bed with me, I promise to behave I just want to keep you close.

Lexie: (Smiling) That I can do.

(She gives him a peck on the lips but Mark cups her cheeks and pulls her into a passionate kiss. They make-out for a few minutes before Lexie reluctantly breaks away.)

Lexie: No, no, no. You can't do that to me.

Mark: Do what to you?

Lexie: You know very well what you're doing, Mark Sloan, and it's not going to work.

Mark: Really? I thought it already was working.

Lexie: Bed, now.

Mark: Okay, if you're going to expect me to keep my hands off of you you're going to have to be less bossy, you know what that does to me.

Lexie: Go lie down, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to get something.

Mark: Okay.

(Mark reluctantly walks into the bedroom.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER

(Mark is lying in bed waiting for Lexie when she opens the door with Sofia in her arms.)

Lexie: Look who I found.

Mark: (Smiling) Hey, there's my little girl, come to Daddy.

(Lexie walks over to the bed and settles Sofia on Marks lap.)

Mark: Why do I have the pleasure of having my two favorite girls with me?

Lexie: Since you were released from the hospital Callie wanted to take the opportunity to stay with Arizona at the hospital tonight so I told her Sofia will stay with us.

Mark: Good plan. (To Sofia) Hear that baby, you're going to spend the night with Daddy and Auntie Lexie, won't that be fun?

(He looks over at Lexie to see her smiling.)

Mark: What?

Lexie: You're just such a good Dad. I can't wait for the day when you're holding and talking to our children like that.

Mark: (Smiling) I can't wait either. (To Sofia) Do you want brothers and sisters one day Sofia? I sure want Lexie to give you brothers and sisters, that would make Daddy very happy.

Lexie: (Hesitantly) You know what would make me happy right now?

Mark: What's that?

Lexie: If you marry me.

Mark: (Shocked) Did you just propose to me?

Lexie: I believe I did, I think it's about time you make an honest woman out of me (To Sofia) What do you think Sofia, do you think your Daddy should marry me?

(Sofia coos.)

Lexie: Well, we have her approval, what do you think?

Mark: Wasn't I the one who was supposed to propose to you?

Lexie: In the traditional sense yes, but when have we ever done anything traditionally. That's not an answer, what do you say?

Mark: (Smiling) I say H-E double hockey sticks yes.

Lexie: (Laughing) Why did you say it like that?

Mark: Sofia's about to learn to talk, I don't want her first word to be a swear word.

Lexie: Some people spell it out completely, but this just confirms that my fiancee is a total dork.

Mark: Mm, fiancee, I like the sound of that.

Lexie: (Smiling) Me too.

(They kiss.)

A/N: Well there you go, some good old marshmallowy fluff. I thought it would be fun to see Lexie, Mark, and Sofia interacting in a family sense. And just like my other story I want Mark and Lexie to move forward with their lives. I thought I would change it up a little bit and have Lexie propose to Mark, she did make the first move in the beginning, after all. I hope you liked it!


End file.
